To see you again
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Finn Gets a Second Chance at Life and he wants to see Rachel again
1. To Live Again

Finn opens his eyes very slowly at first and he hears a soft noise and wonders where it is coming from he looks around and all he sees is darkness. He keeps hearing the random noise and he figures out the noise is coming from him he is breathing again but why he remembers dying a few months ago.

He shifts around in the darkness and figures out where he is he is in his coffin he still cant believe he is living he slowly moves two fingers up to his neck and puts his fingers on where his pulse would be he holds them there for a few seconds and feels the beat of his heart against his fingers he gasps and whispers out "I'm alive!"

He slowly moves around in the box and pounds the sides and top, he has to get out before his air runs out he doesn't have much time so he pounds and claws at the top and some of the purple velvet cloth gives away and he can feel wood he remembers he was still wearing his ring with the jeweled stud on it and he sighs and starts pounding at the wood as hard as he can blood slowly seeps down his hand but he doesn't care.

Slowly he makes a hole into the wood and some dirt falls into his face and he spits out grass and dirt that fall into his mouth. He takes a deep breath and starts to claw a bigger hole into the ground and he starts to dig his way out of the grave. Minutes, hours go by and Finn claws and digs as fast as his body can let him finally he feels wind his blowing on his face and he pulls his head out of the makeshift hole he made in the ground and he takes a huge lungful of air and his lungs cry in happiness at the fresh cold air entering his body.

He settles himself on the coffin lid and kicks it upward so he can use it to climb out of the hole a few scratches and failed attempts to escape the hole he finally gets out and heaves himself onto the wet cold grass and just lies there and takes a few deep breaths he rolls onto his back and he feels a warm tear slide down his face and he is crying. He slowly sits up straight and looks around where he is. He is in a random graveyard in NYC he remembers passing away in the loft that he and Rachel lived in with Kurt and Blaine he doesn't remember dying though or how it happen all he remembers was a red haze across his eyes and he couldn't breathe and he just felt his heart slow down and he fell to the floor and then there was blackness and now here he is alive and his heart beating again and crawling out of his grave like a flesh eating zombie. What the frack is going on he thinks.

There is only one thing on his mind and that is to get up and go find Rachel. He is probably going to scare the crap out of her when she sees him but he doesn't care he needs to hear her voice and feel her against him again. So he slowly gets up once fully standing to his height he wobbles at first and steady's himself on a nearby tree branch and he catches his breath he looks around and sees the front gate of the graveyard and he starts walking to it he knows where he is and he knows where to go.

He stumbles a few times and keeps walking with what little strength he has as he keeps his fingers on his neck feeling his heart rate get stronger and stronger for each step he takes all he keeps thinking of is Rachel and her beautiful face that keeps him going to see her.

He makes it to the gate but finds that it's locked. He shakes it with force and tries to wiggle it open. It's a no go he scans around the graveyard and sees a tree with a limb over the wall he sighs he didn't want to do anymore climbing but if he wants to get out of this cold and scary graveyard he has no choice but to climb the tree. He walks over to the tree and heaves himself up on the branch a random squirrel looks at him and he just looks at the squirrel and says "What you looking at" and the squirrel just scurries away back in his hole Finn laughs and heaves himself on the ledge thank goodness for the vine wall so he slowly climbs down the vine wall and jumps off and lands with a soft thump on the ground.

Once out of the graveyard Finn slowly starts walking out to the sidewalk and walks down past the graveyard thank goodness its 1:50 in the morning and no one is really around just some random bums in the alleys sleeping the night away with newspapers on them or them in a huge box. Finn shudders and tries to pick up his pace he gets closer to the loft and stops and leans against a building and tries to catch his breath its very cold and all he is wearing is a white shirt and jeans and shoes with no socks his shirt well it was white but its brown and black and red now from the mud and blood he is lucky no one can see him. His stomach growls and he doubles over in pain he hasn't eaten since he crawled out of the hole and he is starving. He smells all around him and he can smell pizza, hot dogs, and burgers from all the restaurants. He frowns as he has no money at all. He keeps walking down the alleyways and his nose picks up a sweet scent in the window in front of him is a cherry pie sitting on the windowsill. He regrets taking someone's pie but he is very hungry and his stomach lets out a nasty loud growl. Finn looks around and squats by the wall by the window and pokes his head in the window and looks around the kitchen. The room is dark and he can hear some soft snoring from the couch in the living room across from the kitchen. He sighs and grabs the pie and books it down the alley.

As he gets away from the window he rounds the corner and slides down on the wall and digs into the pie he thinks he is going to get fat from eating this whole pie but right now he could care less as he gets food into his belly. After finishing off the pie its already 2am and he really needs to get to the loft. While walking he wondered how long he was dead for and if Rachel moved on or even remembers him what if she forgot him after his death. He shakes his head no and keeps pressing on to the street where the loft is.

Finally his journey was coming to an end he saw the apartment building and he looked up at the window where their apartment was it was all dark he knew that Rachel and Kurt and Blaine were all sleeping as it was only 2:14 am. He had to see her though he opened the door and walked into the lobby and looked at the stairs he couldn't walk up the stairs his legs were already tired and he felt like he was going to pass out.

Was he dying again he thought no he shook it off he placed his hand on the right side of his chest and felt his heart beating against his palm he was still alive and he was going to see Rachel if it killed him all over again. He just wanted to see her one more time to see her pretty face again one more time. He slowly walked over to the lift and closed the cage and pressed the number 4 and slumped against the wall it felt like all the energy was getting sucked out of while going up in the lift. The lift stopped and made him jump and he slowly got up and opened the cage and stumbled into the hallway and trudged to the door he was weak and couldn't even raise his fist to knock on the door. He crocked out "Rachel please open the door it's me Finn." His voice was merely just a whisper and he could no longer stand anymore and he sank to the floor. Whimpering by the door he slowly knocked with what energy he had left and the blackness took over him.


	2. A new Beginning

We last left Finn outside Rachel's door; his body was to tired to knock and in a small whispered he tried to call out her name before the blackness took over him. Finn just slumped and fell into a deep sleep. Rachel was in bed and she jumped hearing the slump to the outside the door it sounded like something hit the wall outside the front door. Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's room sleeping and Santana was out for the night. She rose from the her bed and grabbed one of her glass perfume bottles for protection. She slowly crept to the door and slowly slid the door open and she saw two long legs by the door it was a body. She creeped out and screamed out in horror at the sight in front of her. There lying on the ground was Finn's body.

Kurt and Blaine heard Rachel's scream and ran out into the living room. "Rachel what is the matter why did you scream?" She just stood there in shock starting at Finn's body. She screamed out "is this some sick joke!" Blaine and Kurt looked at her and Kurt walked up to her and looked out in the hall. He gasped out at Finn's body. Blaine saw what was going on and wrapped his arms around Rachel and she choked out "why is his body here it looks like someone dug him up?" Kurt looked over Finn "wait guys his chest is moving" Rachel gasped out "What how?" Kurt stepped into the hallway and looked around and got down to Finn's level and he saw that Finn's eyes were closed and his face was dirty and he was covered in blood and dirt. He got close to Finn's chest and laid his head on his chest he nearly choked out a sob. "Guys his heart is beating he's alive" Rachel started crying "how is that possible we saw him in the casket during the funnel." "I don't know but take a listen for yourself." Rachel got down close to Finn's chest and laid her head on his chest and she choked back a sob she heard his heart beating in her ear. Blaine just stood there in shock. Kurt called out his name "Blaine help me get in him inside we don't need to start a scene."

Blaine and Kurt picked Finn up and carried him to the couch Rachel got some towels and laided them on the couch and then Kurt and Blaine gently laided Finn down on the couch. Rachel ran into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and a washcloth and ran some cold water on it. Kurt has his hand on Finn's forehead "it feels like he has a fever that is why he is probably unconscious." Blaine was a med student in New York so he took over and used what little studies he had. He ran into his and Kurt's bedroom and grabbed his doctor bag. Inside was a stethoscope, some pills and other random doctor stuff. "Rachel can you take off his shirt please." Rachel placed the washcloth in the cold water to let it get cold and she gently removed Finn's shirt. She threw it on one of the towels and Blaine came over and kneeled next to Finn's side. He pulled out his stethoscope out of his bag and placed it on Finn's chest and listened. "His heart rate is a little slow and breathing is a little ragged we need to let him rest." Rachel took the washcloth and cleaned up his face and Kurt took another washcloth and cleaned up his hands. Then Rachel took the washcloth in the cold water and put it on his forehead to let his fever cool down.

Blaine did all he could with medicine to bring down Finn's fever and to keep his breathing under control Blaine had a small EKG and hooked Finn up to it so he could keep an eye on his vitals for the night. Rachel deiced to make a makeshift bed next to him on the floor and sleep next to him to keep an eye on him. She took his hand and silently said a prayer for Finn to wake up in the morning. Rachel kissed his cheek and kept a hold of his hand for the rest of the night. The next morning Blaine was first to wake up and to check on Finn he check the EKG and saw that his vitals where stable and his fever was gone. Rachel slept peacefully next to Finn holding his hand while Kurt walked into the room. "How is he?" "Well his vitals are strong and his fever is gone, now we just wait and see if he wake's up" as he dabbed a wet cool cloth on Finn's face. A few hours went by and Rachel woke up to a small sniffling sound like someone crying Finn was crying and whimpering in his sleep. Rachel woke up with a start and rose to Finn's side she ran her hand down his cheek and called out his name. "Finn baby wake up your having a nightmare" Finn slowly opened his eyes and he looked around and laid his eyes on Rachel and he smiled. "Rachel is that you?" "Yes Finn oh my god how are you even here." Rachel yelled for Kurt and Blaine. They came rushing into the living room and saw that Finn was awake. Blaine walked over and looked at Finn with a flashlight in his eyes to check his pupils and he listened to Finn's breathing and heart rate again he was all healthy and everything. "What happen to me?" said Finn with a choked sob. "Well why don't you tell us, we found you half dead on our doorstep." "Finn chokes back another sob and Rachel cradled him in a hug. "Shh love its ok just start from the begining" Finn shook his head and took a deep breath and started telling them about how he clawed his way out of his coffin and made it back here and blacked out by the door.

"Finn I have no idea how you are alive and breathing we saw you die and we were at your funeral and everything" Kurt said. Finn shakes his shoulders "I know I remember dying I don't remember what all happen I know there was a red haze and my heartbeat just slowing down to nothing and then blackness. Rachel chokes back a sob "Finn I am the one who found you we don't know what happen but you were dead on the scene before you even got to the hospital. Finn shudders at the story and hugs Rachel. "Rachel I'm so sorry you had to find me. Rachel just starts crying and burry's her head into his chest and just says "I'm glad you're here with me now alive and talking." Finn hugs her back "I am to but I really wish I knew how?" Kurt pipes up "I know I don't believe in god and all but I am kind of starting now he must of gave you a second chance at life and saying it wasn't your time yet?"

Rachel pipes up "how are we going to tell Burt and your mom they are going to freak, I guess we have to get them to fly here that is the only way." Kurt sighs, "this is going to be very hard." Finn grumbles as he clutches his stomach. "Finn what's wrong?" "i am hungry again i ate a whole pie last night but i still need food." "A whole pie how i dont even want to know" Rachel says and jumps up from the couch and starts making a meal for a king. "Finn sweetie why don't you go take a shower you smell like death worn over no offence." "None taken" as Finn laughs and gets up. Rachel pipes up "Finn I have some of your clothes here you can just toss that shirt and pants out there fifty" as she looks at the towels that have turned from pink to an icky brown color from all the dirt on Finn's clothes. Finn walks into Rachel and his bedroom and grabs out a random t-shirt and clean pants and socks and heads into the bathroom and takes a long hot shower. He no longer feels like a walking zombie as he was just one 24 hours ago but a zombie with a heartbeat. He thought long and hard in the shower of still how he was alive and talking and breathing and everything since he died. He let it go and was thankful he was here and everything he wasn't ready to show up in front of his mom and Burt but it had to be done. He didn't even want to think of showing up to Mr. Schue as Rachel told him about the memorial service they held for him at McKinley and Mr. Schue stole his Letterman jacket and cried into it. After his shower he felt like a million bucks and he was finally clean and no longer smelling like dirt and dried up blood. He placed on his shirt and pants and socks and he walked out and smelled food. His tummy ached for food and he nearly flew to the table. He sat down and Rachel put some steak and salad in front of him. "Eat up love looks like you need it." "I do" said Finn as he dug in. "Rachel this is amazing thank you I feel way better" as he took a long swig of his water." Kurt and Blaine joined Finn and Rachel at the table.

In the moment of Finn scarfing down his meal like a wolf that stole an animal from the pack in walks in Santana. All you hear is a gasp and a bottle fall on the ground. "Oh crap" said Rachel while she saw Santana standing in shock at the person sitting at the table.

Santana started cussing in Spanish and Finn almost knew what she was saying thanks to paying attention in Mr. Schue's Spanish class. Finn got up from his chair and slowly walked over to Santana. "Santana now don't freak out." "Franketeen how on earth are you alive!" As she came up and felt him to make sure he wasn't a ghost and her hand didn't go threw him. She placed her hand on his chest and she felt Finn's heart beating under her palm she removed her hand so fast like it was burned. "Santana it's a long story you may want to sit down," said Kurt.

Santana could hardly walk but she moved to the couch and sat down while Finn and Rachel sat on the other couch cuddled up with each other and Kurt and Blaine sat on the floor. "Okay what in the hell is going on and how is Finn here" she chocks back a sob "I saw you pass away Finn and I saw you lying in that coffin I know for a fact that you were gone and now here you are talking, walking and breathing!" Kurt took a deep breath and told the story to Santana of what Finn told them. She was still in shock but she was so happy to have Finn in her life again as she just got up and embraced Finn and cried into his shoulder. Finn rubbed her back and ran a hand threw her hair.

After an hour of crying and hugging it was almost 9pm and Kurt knew that Carole and Burt would be home so he deiced to Skype them but he didn't tell them about Finn being alive and in the loft with them he told them they need to come to New York ASAP its very important. Burt said nothing and he said they would be on the next flight tomorrow morning. The next morning Kurt went to pick up Carol and Burt they ran up to him and hugged him and was wondering what was wrong and started asking a million questions per second like is Blaine ok or is Rachel hurt or something like that. Kurt just said "no its just very important if we just get back to the loft, we have something big to tell you both.

Kurt texted Rachel telling her that he had Carol and Burt in the car and to hide Finn in either their room or somewhere. She texted back saying ok and waited for the cue to bring out Finn. A half-hour later Kurt arrived with Carole and Burt and they came inside the loft and standing in the living room was Blaine and Santana. Carole came up and hugged them both seeing they were ok and wondering what all the fuss was about to make them fly out here so fast. Carole looked around the room and didn't see Rachel. Rachel was hiding in their bedroom with Finn standing by her he looked like he was about to go on death row he was so scared. He didn't know how his mother would react to see him alive.

"Where is Rachel?" asked Carole. Kurt piped up "she is here, she's in her room she will be out in a minute." Rachel whispered to Finn to stay put until she told him it was ok to come out. He shook his head ok and sat on the bed. Rachel walked out and Carole saw her and hugged her tight. She looked Carole in the eyes and Carole knew something was up and she gave Rachel a confused face. Rachel took a deep breath and told them both to sit down on the couch. Kurt took Carole's hand and Blaine sat next to Burt and put a hand on his shoulder. "What is this all about kids why did you bring us here?" Burt pipes up a little annoyed and confused. Rachel looked at them and sighed. "Carole something happen yesterday lets just says a miracle happened." Carole was getting kind of confused but she kept a straight face and said "what was that honey?" Rachel said "Ok Finn you can come out now" Carole and Burt just started at each other and looked back towards Rachel. Out came walking Finn and Carole just gasped out and started to cry. "Finn?!" As she got up and tackle hugged him Finn caught her and hugged her back. Burt was in shock and just looked at Kurt and mouths what the heck? Carole looked up into Finn's eyes and touched his cheek he was really there. "How" said Carole "I, she chocked back a sob "I saw you at the hospital under the sheet you had no heartbeat or anything as a single tear slid down her cheek. Finn took his thumb and brushed the tear away and sighed, "I don't know mom I guess god just gave me a second chance and it wasn't my time yet." She hugged him even harder and he just sighed into her embrace.

They all shared one big group hug and Burt deiced to throw a get together with the whole glee club everybody they fly back Ohio and meet up with everybody they were all shocked about Finn coming back to life but they were so happy to have Finn back with them. Mr. Schue reached into his bag and gave Finn his jacket back. "I think this belongs to you Finn." "Thanks Mr. Schue I mean Will as they share the longest hug and a tear slides down Mr. Schue's face and Finn wipes it away with his thumb. Finn feels two strong arms wrap around his waist and he smiles into Puck's hug. "I'm so glad to have you back with us Finn I've missed you bro" as he hugs him and everybody shares one big group hug with him.

That night they deiced to get a hotel room Finn and Rachel in one room, Kurt and Blaine together and Carole and Burt. Finn and Rachel were lying on the bed and Rachel just snuggles up to his chest. Rachel took the remote and turned it off the TV. She said the five words she was glad to say to him. "I can hear your heartbeat." He smiled and kisses the top of her head. Rachel sighed and he took his hand and started to play with her hair. She took his hand and kissed the inside of it. I lost you once and I never want to lose you again Finn.

As a tear slid down her face. Finn caught the tear with his thumb and looked at her "Rachel hon I'm here don't worry nothing is going to happen to me until god says my time is up, I'll be with you until that time."Rachel didn't say anything and she just kissed him. He kissed back with those soft lips of his and she laid her head back down and continued to listen a while later until she was asleep. Finn clapped his hands and the light went out and he threw the blanket over them and they fell asleep Rachel to the sound of his heartbeat and Finn to the sound of Rachel and the rain falling outside.

The end


End file.
